


Laundry Room

by captspy



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kink, Laundry, Masturbate, Sex, Swearing, romanogers - Freeform, vibrate, washing machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:57:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captspy/pseuds/captspy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The laundry room has its perks, maybe its the sexy red head or perhaps the well built blond soldier, wait nope, its the washing machine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry Room

**Author's Note:**

> My first Romanogers fanfic, my first racy one too ;)  
> Please tell my your opinion. In the comment section.

Natasha sat on the leather couch with her black leggings and black vest top as Steve did some work on the desk across the room. She loved spending time with him in his apartment.

Steve and she have been close, in fact, very close.

They would hang around each other, between missions and assignments, they would laugh and sometimes even sleep with each other, not sexually of course; but for some reason it was all Natasha could think of, these past weeks. Sure, they'd joked about sex a few times and even talked about it openly to each other and they have even touched each other and amount of times; but the red head couldn't get away from her thoughts.

Natasha, sexualized every single move he would do, like when he was forceful in telling the team what to do; she'd imagine him dominating her body and being rough with her. Or when they would have ice cream together, she'd watch how careful and sexy his tongue would lick the cold desert. She'd love it when he would just finished working out with her and they would both be hot and sweaty with the sexual tension unbearably high.

Sure, Natasha and Steve had kissed a numerous amount of times, just for the pure fun of it and they've even touched one another. But she  _wanted_ him, so bad. She had stayed awake touching herself, thinking of the sexy blond specimen. His kind heart, his sweet words, his body, everything about him; she wanted only for herself. She had moaned his name loudly while doing this, she  _needed_  him. The spicy female, made her way to his desk where the hot male was working, and she put her arms around him, hoping for a reaction, but there was none. This made her slightly aggravated.

"Steve, I have a problem." She said her voice sultry, moving towards his ear.

"I'll help you with it, right after I finish this work Fury set for me." He explained, still frustrated, she roamed her hands around his chest and his abs through his signature white vest top. _It suited him so damn well, fuck._ She thought to herself.

"I'm trying to work Nat-" He stopped because he let out a groan, her hand rubbing his crotch area.

"Look at you," Natasha said, leaving soft hot kisses on his neck, "All wrapped up around work, you barely pay any attention to me." She seductively whispered while fake pouting, Natasha's grip on him became more rough, Steve breaths became louder.

"…I really, need to finish this…" Steve moaned. The red head rolled her eyes, and sighed out of frustration. It's not him that annoyed her; it's the fact that he is so loyal that annoyed her. It made no sense to her, why did he have to be so damn good and pure.

"Fine…" She let out sighing, "If you need me, I'll be doing the laundry." The spy said which Steve nodded at.

 

**_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ **

****

Half an hour later, Steve sat at the desk staring at the work he hasn't touched since Natasha touched him; he was too busy trying to stop himself from getting anymore turned on than he already was. God, she was sexy, it's gotten to the point were just looking at her made him flustered. He thought about her curves and her sexy silhouette, she's such a tease. He has never met a woman like her, she was something else. Steve held the pen in his hand, as he was about to write he heard moans coming from the laundry room. They weren't at all loud, but the fact that it came from the laundry room, where Nat was, is what peaked his curiosity. He got up avoiding making any noise, the door was ajar and he looked through, to see the red head sitting on top of the moving washing machine with her hair in a mess. She had a slight smirk on her face; she knew what she was doing and she knew he was watching.

"Oh Steve…" She moaned, touching herself under her shirt.

"Please don't stop… right there…" She whispered seductively. The soldier took a deep breath and stepped into the small room.

"Fuuuuck…" She moaned, her voice getting higher, as her body quivered and her eyes closed, he watched her closely.

"Oh my…fuck!" Natasha cried as she reached her peak. She pants with her chest heaving, Steve clenched his jaw, she was right in front of him, and he could have her.

"I know what you're doing…" Steve watched her every move closely.

Natasha giggled… "What _am I_ doing?" Steve looked at her, licked his lips and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Doing the laundry isn't a crime." She smirked as he stepped closer to her and stood between her legs.

"Well, Miss Romanoff, turning me on is." He breathed into her ear, then kissing her neck. His hands traveled down to her back and she panted, due to the movement of the machine below; her hips started moving in rhythm to the washing machine. Her lips attached onto his, she parted her mouth slightly letting his tongue in; she bit his lip softly, and tangled her hands in his blond hair.

"Screw the paperwork." Steve groaned.

"Screw me." Natasha seductively whispered.

"Yes Ma'am." He gripped onto her butt, causing her to squirm underneath him, his hands hooked the waistband of her leggings then slipping them off, showing her sexy long legs and her red laced panties.  From her neck to her stomach he placed hot, wet kisses, then he got to the place above her thong and then he stopped. He went lower, to her thighs sucking on her porcelain skin. Natasha's stomach clenched and she held onto the washing machine causing her hands to turn white, Steve used his teeth to slowly take off her panties, and kissed her mid thighs up to her core. His mouth sucked on her wet folds and two of his fingers entered her, making her moan loudly, her hands pulling on his gold hair softly. Her hips moved in sync to his wet fingers, he bit her neck harshly and she squeaked, causing Steve to chuckle. He curved his fingers upwards and her eyes fluttered.

"Oh… don't stop…" She sighed out as his fingers picked up the pace and his teeth softly grazed her clit causing her to quake, he liked the reaction he was getting from her so he, repeated the action to get the same reaction, again, and again. Her walls started to tighten around his fingers and then he pulled them out.

"That was for before…" the sexy blond smirked in front of her. She hadn't even noticed that the washing machine stopped moving until Steve stopped. Why did he stop?

"What do you mean-? You know what it doesn't matter because I'm so close, please don't tease."  Natasha panted, Steve stepped close to the spy and looked her in the eyes, and he could see the lust in her now dark, blue eyes.

"Did you just say please?" He asked breathing onto her neck, she nodded impatiently his hands rubbed her thighs.

"I want to hear it again…" Steve said teasing.

"Please…" Natasha whimpered.  

"Please what?" He asked smirking.

"Please mak-" She cut herself off by her own moans when Steve, kissed her lips below, using his tongue to circle around her pearl, caressing it, then sucking and kissing again. Her hips bucked harshly and her grip on his hair tightened.

"Mmm…yes! Don't stop!" The sexy Russian's mouth formed an 'o' shape and her eyes shut as her breath hitched at the back her throat.

"Steve! Steve…Ste-" Natasha whined as she reached her orgasm, his hands rubbed her clit and her body fell limp onto his broad one and he licked his fingers, God that was sexy.

"You're so sexy when you moan my name." The blond smirked, she smiled faintly. The red head got off the machine and turned it back on.

"I think the clothes need an extra rinse." Steve grinned, turning the buttons on the washing machine.

"After that, I think I need an extra rinse." Natasha replied.

"Talking about showers, I could really go for a cold one right now…" Steve said looking at his crotch area.

"It's okay Steven;" She winked, "I'll sort out the _soldier_ for you." Natasha smiled flirtatiously.

"Yes Ma'am." He said huskily.


End file.
